Fonstones
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Just a series of drabbles and ficlets about various Tales of the Abyss characters. Mostly Jade and Guy though.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: These ficlets are my first contributions to the Tales of the Abyss fandom. Yay. These are all for the Dreamwidth Community: Fic Promptly. It's a fic community where people lay out prompts and you write a fic for them. Fun! They had a contest and I really wanted to win. You can tell. Anyway, a lot of these will be Jade/Guy centered because I LOVE Jade and pairing him with Guy is my OTP. Other characters, however, will be featured from time to time. This will also be the place for my shorter stories too.

* * *

Beanie Babies, Tales of the Abyss, Anise/Luke, "I can't wait to take you home..."

When Luke first arrived at Daath, Anise couldn't keep her mouth shut. She never could keep her mouth shut and in her "home turf", she certainly proved it.

"Oh! Look at this! I want to show you this!" She blubbered like someone who had way too much coffee. She had a cute smile though. Then again, Anise loved playing with the cute side of her. She held Luke's hand tightly while she dragged him to her room. "I can't wait to take you home... I'm gonna show you my Beanie baby collection, and you are gonna die!"

"Die!" Luke gasped, suddenly feeling like his heart stopped beating.

Anise laughed, and then glared. "If you don't like my beanie babies, you will!"

* * *

The bet, Tales of the Abyss, Jade,Guy,Luke, spa costumes

"I bet you that Jade just wears that bathrobe and slippers for decoration," Luke said while he and Guy watched the older man walking around the Keterberg Spa. The warm water steamed nearby as if waiting for someone to walk right in.

"No." Guy shook his head. "He looks comfortable. He likes things that are comfortable. Maybe that pinkish peach color is for decor, but beyond that? Comfort. That towel on your head is for decor, but Jade's outfit? Nah."

"Forget the towel, then. I'll make a different bet." Luke grinned an evil grin. "I bet the only decoration he wears under that bathrobe is his own skin."

"As opposed to someone else's?" Guy sniggered.

Luke edged closer. "You know what I mean."

"You mean, you think he's naked? No, I don't think so. He's probably wearing swimming shorts or something. Like my outfit, only without a top."

"Nope. He's butt naked."

"How would you know? Did you look or something?"

"Nope. I just know how he is, like you do."

"Come on, Luke, he's not-" Guy stopped talking.

"What's wrong with-" Luke's green eyes widened and his jaw would have fallen to the floor if it weren't screwed on his face.

Jade stood by the pool like he owned the entire city. Maybe he did. Maybe not. Either way, he untied his robe, removed his slippers, and-

"Oh no!" Both young men practically climbed on each other to avoid be seen. Too bad they were anyway.

"What?" Jade inquired, raising a single honey gold eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing!" They ran into a dressing room, swearing that they didn't see Jade smile that damnable smile.

"You owe me fifty gald!" Luke held out his hand.

"You never said the amount, so it doesn't count!" Guy tried to argue, but he found himself looking back towards the spa, and while he wasn't looking, Luke snatched the money from Guy's money purse. "Hey! Luke!"

The boy practically vanished, leaving Guy to deal with a very amused Jade.

* * *

Never, Tales of the Abyss, Guy Cecil, entering the Fabre household

Guy didn't too much attention to House Fabre when he first entered it as a servant for the young Luke. Instead, he only thought of his now vanished homeland. Revenge too, especially revenge. Even as a child, Guy wanted bloody satisfaction. If the Fabre House could have that, then so could he. Only, in his case, he would need time. Time to grow up, time to train, time to forge trust with those he meant to ruin. No one suspected anything. How could they? A servant is nothing, right? Generally beneath the notice of others. Perfect. A friend stabs from the front, or the back, or the side, wherever. Didn't matter. Revenge mattered, that is all.

Revenge for his family, for Hod, and for everything that went wrong. His sister, Mary, told him to never forget where he came from. Van told him the same. To Guy, that was like telling water to remain wet. He would never forget where he came from.

Never.

* * *

The Knack, Tales of the Abyss, Guy, stop and go

Guy felt great joy when he sat in the pilot's seat in the Albiore. He marveled at the simplicity of everything, the beauty of the shape, the wonderful vibrations surrounding him. Above all, he loved the ease of controlling the airplane. Moving forward simply meant moving the stick away from him. The more he pushed the steering forward, the faster the plane. If he wanted to stop, he simply centered the stick, allowing for hovering in midair, or idling on the ground. Backward? He didn't need anyone to tell him what to do there. In fact, Noelle barely had to tell him anything.

To her, Guy had the knack for flying, and she went even further by claiming that he could drive, fly, operate anything. He could go as he pleased and stopping remained firmly in his control. He landed like a veteran and took off like one too. Guy never bragged, he just knew. He knew that fontech etched itself in his mind, his soul, his everything, and he was damned thankful for it.

* * *

supposed to be, tales of the abyss, jade/guy, I am making a birdhous

Guy couldn't quite tell what he was making. If he had to describe it, then he would say that it looked like a dwelling of some sort. However, Guy didn't know if that description worked because humans would fit in such a place, and the whole thing comprised of metal, rubber, and even some wood. Guy just played around, and right now, he honestly wished that he didn't. When Jade saw this symmetrical mess, he merely looked with a hint of curiosity before asking,

"What is this supposed to be? This isn't based on the research I gave you."

"I'm building a birdhouse!" Guy blurted.

Without missing a beat, Jade grinned. "Birdhouse? More like an Outhouse." He briskly walked away before Guy could even think of a retort.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: More ficlets from fic_promptly prompts.

* * *

The stone, tales of the abyss, Van Grants, Hod

Van obsessed with his homeland for years. He didn't know nor care if anyone blamed him. He still dreamt of how the beautiful area sank, taking many wonderful people with it into the hideous, poisonous amethyst below. Van couldn't afford to forget. He even went so far as to carry around a stone from Hod. Sometimes he would hold it close to his chest, and remember the building where it came from.

His own home. That's where it came from. The stone remained white, smooth, and it reminded him of a fonstone. He thought of the Score then, and how he intended to free the world from the memory that killed many of those he loved. The stone became his compass for every time he strayed from his path. Besides his sister, Guy, and a handful of others, the piece of his home was all that was left of beautiful Hod.

* * *

Skit time, Tales of the Abyss, male group, fumbling for touch in the dark

Luke: Alright! Who turned off the lights!

Jade: It wasn't me.

Guy: Oh no, of course not.

Jade. Really, it wasn't me.

Luke: Who the hell did?

Mieu: Not me. I'm too scared of the dark.

Jade: That's understandable. Being afraid of the dark is a primal fear.

Guy: So, how come you're not phased?

Jade: Why should I be? You don't always need vision to see.

Guy: Hey! What the? Who touched me...there!

Jade: Where?

Guy: My dick! Who the hell touched my dick?

Luke: It wasn't me.

Mieu: Not me!

Guy: Jade!

Jade: What?

Guy: Ow! Stop that!

Jade: Stop what? Is there something wrong, Guy?

Guy: Someone keeps touching my...ACK! Luke?

Luke: I'm not doing anything.

Mieu: Me neither.

Guy: JADE!

Jade: Luke, stop bad touching Guy!

Luke: I'm not bad touching him!

Guy: Just knock it off! *oof* Hit a wall...I think. *lights turn on. Jade is right next to him smiling his damnable smile. Luke and Mieu are at least ten paces away.* Jade...

Jade: What?

Guy: *Walks away* Er, never mind. *blushes, but will die before admitting it.*

* * *

Tilt, Tales of the Abyss, Jade/Guy, headtilt

Sometimes Jade Curtiss tilted his head when he smiled his damnable smile, and his honey gold hair spilled down his shoulder onto his arm. Guy Cecil knew what such a gesture meant, but no one else noticed. Maybe they didn't want to or maybe they weren't quite as, er, attracted to the Colonel. Guy never told anyone how often he found himself nearly grinning at every head tilt. He also never told them the smart remakes that usually followed that simple gesture. Guy didn't really need to do that because they all knew how often Jade imparted everything from knowledge to straight up cynical sarcasm.

Jade looked beautiful though. Guy couldn't believe he even thought that, and he'd sooner cut out his tongue than say it. Must be the hair that looked like Gald when it fell past his shoulders. Yea, that must be it. Or, that smile that Jade often wore. Maybe the stoicism when Jade wasn't smiling drew Guy to him.

Guy shrugged, figuring that none of it mattered since he wasn't attracted to Jade anyway. No, really, he wasn't.

* * *

No Power, Tales of the Abyss, Luke vs. Van, "Through dangers untold..."

"Foolish Replica Luke."

That statement used to mean something, used to be a phrase that prompted Luke to do anything his "Master" Van wanted done. Luke remembered it being used only once, and that was all it took for an entire city to fall.

Now? That statement meant nothing. Van knew it because he never once uttered it again. Instead, he said far worse things. Luke used to privately cry over those words. He used to tremble whenever Van came up in conversations.

Now? Luke stood before Van, sword in hand, walked slowly towards him and said, "Through dangers untold, through hardships unnumbered - you have no power over me!"

At first, Van laughed, but when he lost the fight, he laughed at the irony as he fell into the core of the planet.

* * *

How many ways? Tales of the Abyss, Jade, Guy, So...how many ways..

When Jade picked up the dead cat, Guy just stood there feeling horrified, but not surprised. /This is Jade we're talking about/. The cat appeared to have just died, probably killed by some monster or someone who liked to kills cats. Maybe it died of illness, who knew? Who cared? Colonel Jade Curtiss obviously did because he held it in his gloved hands, turning it over, front, sideways, back and upside down.

"So... how many ways ARE there to skin a cat?" Jade asked.

Guy looked around, hoping, wishing that someone else could answer such a question, but no, he found himself alone with Jade.

"Uhm, a hundred?" Guy answered, but only because he remembered the old adage, and right now, he wished he hadn't.

* * *

What others think, Tales of the Abyss, Jade/Guy, frankly...

Guy walked through Grand Chokmah just awed by the sound of the waterfalls that surrounded the city. Jade walked beside him, pretty much oblivious to the water that sang to the earth below. Not much of a surprise for Guy since Jade lived in the Imperial Capital for quite some time. Some people made it a point to avoid Jade like he had the plague, and some went even further to whisper just loud enough for both men to hear it.

"Wait..." Guy stopped at a group of people who quickly walked away.

Jade also stopped, raising his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"They were talking about you."

"Oh no!" Jade gasped, sarcasm dripping down his chin. "We should kill them!"

"Eh, whatever." Guy shook his head and continued walking. "It's just that it looks like you have a lot of enemies."

"Looks like? You disappoint me, Greggy, I thought you were a bit more perceptive."

Greggy again. Guy sighed. Jade tacked on that nickname soon after Natalia had joined and as usual, never let up with it. "I just didn't think you had so many enemies."

"Of course I have enemies. For someone like me, it's par for the course." Jade shrugged. He looked around the city like nothing mattered.

"Does it bother you?"

This time, Jade stopped in front of Guy. He had no smile on his handsome face, and the tone of his voice deepened. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Guy chuckled. "That's good...really good..." No matter how often Jade annoyed him, he knew that he would never be able to stay angry at the older man.

Jade flashed that damnable smile. "I know, which is why I always made it a point not to care what others think of me."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: The final batch fic_promptly drabbles, but the last one is actually from porn_battle, and yet it doesn't have any porn. Har. Har.

* * *

the dawn, tales of the abyss, Jade/Guy, watching the dawn

The sun creeped out of the desert horizon to shine its personal flashlight over all of Chesedonia. Guy felt like the eye of some sort of god came opened to bring forth either judgment or a congratulations for taking on Van once and for all. From what he could see, the sky looked like a mixed shade of yellow, pink, and blue. The stars slowly, but surely ran away from the morning, but Guy couldn't run from morning, and Jade didn't.

The Colonel stood at the balcony fully dressed in his uniform, almost a shadow, but poised, dignified and one that not even the sun could swallow.

"You're up early, Jade," Guy groaned, wanting to pull the covers over himself, but decided not to.

Jade looked over his shoulder. "Of course. I am, after all, old enough to face the dawn."

* * *

Water, Luke, Tales of the Abyss, the summertime blues

Luke didn't even know what summertime blues meant until he found himself cooped in his room fanning himself with more hot air. Nothing worked to cool him down in the Von Fabre manor, and he couldn't leave.

"I feel like I've been shoved up someone's ass," Luke groaned to nobody. Even his servant, Guy, had the good sense to stay indoors. He didn't even feel like training today, so he was actually thankful that Van wasn't around on this nice, sweltering day.

He reached for a glass of water, only to find that the ice had melted and the cool water either evaporated or tasted too bitter to drink. "Gah. I have to get some more now...where's Guy when I need him?"

Then, his servant appeared at the window with his arms crossed and a smile across his handsome face. Guy held a glass of sparkling water full of ice. "Want some?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Luke jumped from his bed and slammed into the window sill as the mirage faded. "Damn it! I hate the summer!"

* * *

Not Crystal, Jade/Guy, Science! Technobabble!

"My, my, that's an interesting Fon Crystal you have there, Guy." Jade commented while he paced back and forth, unable to keep his eyes of the crystal Guy held in his hands.

"Yes, it is," the younger man answered, almost entranced by his own creation. "I made it myself."

Jade stopped, his red eyes narrowing. "Did you now?" He frowned. "It doesn't look like any of the usual Fon Crystals though. Looks a bit grey." He stood close to Guy. "Which Fonon does it represent?"

Guy held up the stone. "This isn't a Fon Crystal." He threw it as far as he could, then cringed at the resulting explosion, pressing his hands against his ears. Birds flew from trees, nearby monsters fled, and Jade... merely raised his eyebrows and smiled that damnable smile.

"Allow me to guess... mercury fulminate? Tweaking the chemistry a bit there?"

Guy helplessly laughed. "Yea! Did I scare you?"

"Yes, very much." Jade answered, still smiling. "I might need some brown pants now."

"Sure, you do, sure." Guy shook his head before surveying the damage his 'crystal' caused. He hoped that the next one would really scare the shit out of Jade.


End file.
